


Knots and Kink Boards

by AlexielCasey



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ball Gag, Bondage, Bottom Gladio, D/s, Dom Prompto, Dominant Prompto, Established Relationship, Gags, Kink, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Sub Gladio, Submissive Gladio, Top Prompto, Unbeta'd, safe bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielCasey/pseuds/AlexielCasey
Summary: The best jokes end with tying your secret boyfriend to a hotel bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into the FFXV fandom, though I do have a longer piece in the works. Stay safe, sane, and consensual and consider dropping me a comment and some kudos below. I don't have a beta, so don't give me too much shit about typos, please.
> 
> Dedicated to all those that piss me off by not including safewords, after care, and who say Prompto can't top.

It started as a joke. It really did. Gladio had been making fun of Prom's knot tying ability while setting up camp one day and needled him a little too far- so the blonde started studying. Studying knots, ropes, and thanks to the glorious gift that was the internet- how to tie up people without accidentally making their hands fall off.

Prompto hadn't really anticipated falling head first into a message board for people that got off on that kind of thing. He'd been struggling to get the form down- it worked well enough on thin bed posts, but when he tried a test tie on his ankles (while all the others were out, obviously) it felt weird. Wrong. Really uncomfortable. Worst of all, it didn't hold worth a damn. So he went searching, found the board, and posted his question.

He just may have lied a teensy bit along the way.

_"Your relationship sounds hot- big, muscular guy and tiny Dom? Lucky!"_

So, Gladio was his submissive. In the post. Obviously. Not actually. He couldn't really go into the board with _"Hey, I want to play a prank on my jackass secret boyfriend and tie him to a bed because he says he's amazed I can even tie my shoes. The tent fell down once, people! ONCE!"_

The annoying thing about lies is they tended to spiral way, _way_ out of control- so while Gladio and Prompto were needling each other more and more during the day to make out with feverish intensity whenever they could at night, internet Prompto was doing all sorts of things to internet Gladio, all born of Prom's research so he wouldn't look like a total noob posting on that board. That was fine, that he could deal with.

The jerking it in the shower at the idea of tying Gladio to a bed and having his way with him is what was starting to get out of hand. The worst thing about sex and porn- you're always chasing a new high. First his hands were just tied. Then his wrists were tied to the bed. Then it was a spread eagle tie. Then it was fucking him from behind with his hands and knees bound with spreader bars and a bright red ball gag in his mouth.

That one was where Prom decided he might have the beginnings of a small fetish. Just a little.

So under a completely _different_ name, he posted a question in the newbie forum while he worked on another version of the ankle ties- one that held this time, and had held, the past ten or so times he'd tried it, in two variations.

_"First time poster with a question- all this seems really hot in my fantasies, but is it really in person? The aftercare, the prep, the everything- doesn't it make it more trouble than it's worth?"_

The responses came flooding in from subs and Doms alike, of all experience levels. The most common answer was " _You'll never know if it's worth it if you don't try it out for yourself."_

So he did. One night while Noct and Iggy were out fuck knows where, he waited until Gladio was the teeniest bit buzzed and said he bet he could tie a knot better than Gladio could. Gladdy, naturally thinking Prom was full of shit, let him try. So that's how Gladio's hands ended up bound to the headboard the first time. The blow job that followed had been more fun than any other one Prom had ever given him, clearly _something_ about the ties did something to his secret lover because he came. Fast. Usually it took at least a half hour of working and teasing before he finally got Gladio to relax enough to come. The guy's willpower was impressive.

How it got to this point, however... that was a much longer story.

Gladio was tied to the bed in Lestallum- They had all agreed to spring for separate rooms ( _"Too much togetherness is never a good thing, right?"_ ) which meant Prom had Gladio all to himself until dinner with no worry about anyone walking in and finding out exactly why and how Gladio maintained their relatively cheerful dispositions throughout the day.

"Mnngh. Nfff mn."

Prompto glanced over at Gladio, somehow managing to critique _through_ a ball gag. "Dude, seriously? You get that's why I gag you, right?" He said making the final tie on the decorative wrist brace under the load bearing wrist tie. "Until I get you a scorecard you can hold up with your dick, I don't want your opinion on how I tie my knots." He smirked, watching Gladio's eyes crinkle at the corners, shaking with silent laughter. Prom climbed across Gladio, patting the larger man's cheek condescendingly as he went, "That's how you got into this mess, remember? So _shut up."_

Gladio jerked his cheek away and narrowed his eyes as Prom checked the other ties, making sure they were both secure and not cutting off circulation. The irritated expression quickly dissolved into closed eyes and a squirm as Prom checked the the sensation in Gladio's hands by massaging them, first the palms, then the tips, occasionally licking a path up the side of his digits in the same way he did Gladio's cock, with a flick of the tongue at the end.

"You know I'm imagining your dick as I do this, right?" Repeating the action on the other side had similar effects, sucking on his fingertips until the squirm turned to a low whimper deep in the other man's throat. "All the great things I can do with you because you're all mine until," Prom looked at his wrist when Gladio opened his eyes to slits at the pause, "Oh, look at that, six! It's two now." Prom beamed, scrambling off the bed. "Isn't it great to be you?"

The bed actually _creaked_ at Gladio straining at the ropes when Prom disappeared from his field of view. The blonde was intentionally taking a _very_ long time to get something out of his bag, but it was all part of the plan. He'd teased before that he'd tie Gladio up and leave him one of these days, and it seemed to simultaneously turn Gladdy on and make him panic, all at once.

"Relax, I'm still here. Just getting something." Prom popped his head up over the side of the bed. Gladio relaxed, the heaving of his bare chest slowing. "C'mon, you know I'd never ditch you. Not really." Prom kept his smile gentle, the sharp angles and wrinkles of frustration in Gladio's face softening as he did. The big guy was tense roughly _all the damn time_ \- except right now. It usually took a minor disappearance, or particularly nasty threat of humiliation to get him there, but he finally relaxed when Prom always backpedaled and seemed to slip into a fuzzy, floaty space. Prom grinned, biting his lip, watching Gladio while the cloud of arousal and slowed thought the internet dubbed _sub space_ settled over his features.

The guy would bristle and get annoyed with him if he complimented him any other time, so Prom liked to take full advantage of it while it lasted.

"You really are hot, you know." Prom said, and Gladio huffed, tugging on the ropes slightly and turning his head away. "You always do that! Come on. You turned me gay,you have to be at least a _little_ proud of that."

Gladio was completely ignoring him, but that was a part of the plan too. It gave Prom a chance to slip out of his clothes, circle around to the end of the bed, and crawl up onto the sheets between Gladio's leg, Gladio jumping slightly as Prom flopped on one massive leg, using it as a pillow. "Well, not completely gay. I'd pretty much still do Cindy in a second, but this," He trailed a fingertip down the straining erection in Gladio's briefs, smirking as Gladdy breathed in sharply, "This is pretty fun too." Gladio made a sound that probably was supposed to be words, but it was both muffled by the gag and interrupted by Prom kissing up the inside of the other man's thigh. Prom grinned as his breath picked up, licking up to Gladio's hip before squirming down to move to the other leg, kissing, nuzzling, and tasting the inside of the other limb.

Prom ended up swatting Gladio's knee when he started squirming too much to be comfortable. Gladdy obediently stopped moving entirely, the little whimpering sounds picking up instead, going straight to Prom's own cock. He fucking loved when Gladio stopped fighting with him and actually started _enjoying_ things. It made everything more fun. It gave Prom courage to try new things, gave him a sense of pride that he could drag Gladio to this point despite his protests, and best of all, it was a version of Gladio the others didn't get to see. It was just his. This version of Gladio, whimpering and straining against ropes while Prom pressed wet kisses to Gladdy's balls, drove Prom completely insane. He shoved over Gladdy underwear to tease while completely neglecting his cock, picturing the strained, almost pained expression on his lover's face, before letting the underwear snap back in place (but not too hard) and kissing up to the top of Gladio's thigh.

When prom looked up again, Gladio was watching him through half lidded, heavy eyes. Prom walked his fingers up Gladdy's cock, still trapped in the tight, black underwear he wore. The sound of utter frustration was beyond worth the time it took to get him to this point.

"Now what should I do with you? I mean, there's always a blow job. That annoys you because then I can keep teasing you after, remember?" Gladio huffed in reply, and Prom slipped his hand into the waistband of Gladio's underwear, then pulled them down on one side, kissing the skin where the fabric had laid, gently nipping at Gladio's hip and not so subtly letting the waistband drag over his cock. "There's fucking _you,_ " Gladio's cock twitched at that suggestion, "Or there's the option of riding you into this mattress until you scream around that gag." He bit Gladio's hip particularly hard, and heard _exactly_ the sound he was hoping for- a wet, choked moan and a sharp intake of breath.

So he had to stall. And be mean. Just a little.

Prom sat up between Gladio's legs, not touching the other man at all, and Gladio's head snapped up in a panic again, all wild eyes and hair that was a mess with sweat. "What?" Prom blinked, trying to keep his face blank. "I didn't do anything."

Gladio made an annoyed sound that distinctly sound like " _Come on!"_ even through the gag.

"You didn't seem appropriately _enthused_ with any of those _options_." Prompto adjusted imaginary glasses, invoking Ignis, and Gladio shook with what sounded distinctly like giggles. "So I could just go-" Gladio stopped laughing, shaking his head wildly. "No? I think that was a no, right?" Prom lay on Gladdy's chest, kissing up his neck, licking away beads of sweat, savoring the rough feel of stubble under his lips before moving to look down at his lover. He smoothed back Gladio's hair, watching his eyes soften, looking up at Prom adoringly, and then squeeze shut with more shock than pain when Prom yanked Gladio's head back to expose his neck again, pressing open mouthed kisses over the troughs over the veins in his neck.

"I think about this every fucking day when you wear that stupid tank top-" Prom dragged his teeth down over Gladio's collar bone, not letting go of his hair. "I want to cover you in hickeys and watch you fucking explain that one away to Ignis when he knows damn well you've been with me all night." Gladio's panting increased to a fever pitch and he _writhed_ under Prom's fingers. "What the fuck would you even say, covered in my teeth marks? Especially when you give me such shit all day?" Prom tightened his grip on Gladio's hair and he arched his back, sending shivers down Prompto's spine. "They'd know exactly why you're almost _friendly_ some days." He licked a last, longing stripe of Gladio's neck, checking to make sure he hadn't left any bruises. Not yet. Someday.

Prom reappeared in Gladio's field of vision, meeting warm brown gold eyes that were unfocused and almost totally vacant of understanding. It took absolutely every ounce of willpower in Prom's body not to just strip off the gag and kiss Gladio until neither of them could see straight anymore, he just looked so damn _pretty._ It wasn't exactly the right word, but it was all that came to Prom's mind in the moment. Beautiful, gorgeous, _amazing-_

"So," Prom trailed a fingertip down Gladio's cheek and watched his eyes slowly focus again, "Let's try this again. Me, fuck myself on you while you can't do anything to stop me. Yes?" Gladio tried to nod and yelped at the hand still in his hair, straining against the ropes. "All right. But there's a catch." Gladio's brows knitted together. "I know, other than the being tied up and the gag and the everything. I'm complicated."

Gladio somehow managed to make a grunt sound sarcastic.

Prompto narrowed his eyes. "Okay, no, now I don't feel bad at all." He released Gladio's hair to retrieve the nipple clamps he'd set by Gladio's hip while he'd been tormenting him, putting them into place while ignoring Gladio's thrashing protests. "Nope, nipple clamps for you unless you tap out." Prom got a straight up _glare_ for that one. "Tap a foot twice and all this comes off. I don't mind."

Gladio's nostrils flared in irritation, still glaring, the happy fuzzy haze starting fade. _Backpedal, back pedal. Sexy back pedal!_ "I figured you could take it, but I mean, I'm being polite here. That, and I like making you say it." He carefully lay back down on Gladio's chest, rubbing the center in gentle circles, the glower slowly softening. "Come on, I'm allowed a little teasing. You can sort of kick my ass in any other circumstance." Prom kissed Gladio's chest, breathing against it, slowly, keeping the air warm. Gladio started to relax. "I get a little carried away, sometimes. I've never had anyone nearly as impressive as you, you know? Or anyone, really, for very long." Prom nuzzled into Gladio's chest, wrapping around him a moment. "Not anyone that trusts me like this. Or drives me this crazy. When this crazy trip ends, I don't want to go back to that. I'd rather stay like this." Prom took a chance, gently touching one of the nipple clamps and Gladio whimpered. _There we go._ "Keep doing this with you."

Gladio sighed, relaxing, but then the bed shook, twice. Fuck.

Prom scrambled up, taking the gag off in a panic, throwing it aside, cupping Gladio's face in his hand. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I just-"

Gladio smiled, meeting his eyes. "Relax, pipsqueak." Gladio's voice was rougher than normal, and lower, and pangs of arousal shot through the worry despite Prom's best effort. "You don't need to undo all this."

Prom blinked. "What, then?"

Gladio gave him a cheeky grin. "Just wanted to say me too."

Prom bit his lip and could feel an uncomfortable, tear-y tightness gathering behind his nose. He smacked Gladio's shoulder, biting his lip, and the big guy laughed at him. "You freaking bastard, I had my hot Dom hat on and everything and you had to go and be all _nice_ and _romantic_ and all that shit! Quit it!" He swatted at Gladio with both hands. Gladio just laughed harder.

"Hey, you did it first with all that 'I'd rather stay like this' crap, you sap."

Prom found a nipple clamp and tugged, and it was like a light switch, Gladio went back into that cloudy, far away space, making a choked sound. The panting returned with another tug on the other nipple. "Sap, huh. I'll teach you to distract me." Prom wriggled down the bed, picking up the bottle of lube he'd brought up with him. He pulled Gladio's underwear out of the way and dumped lube on his hand, but not before drizzling some of the cold, slick fluid on directly. Gladio yelped and clenched his jaw. "That's what I thought."

"Prom-" Gladio threw his head back as Prom stroked his cock, hips bucking up, the temporary break in scene's effect on his cock quickly reversed. "Fuck!"

"That's the idea!" Prom said cheerily, moving to straddle Gladio's hips. He positioned Gladio's cock carefully, thankful he'd taken the time while he'd been kissing Gladio's thighs to prepare himself. No part of Gladdy was particularly small, and he'd walked funny the next day the first time they'd fucked because he got too damn excited, despite Gladio's warnings not to. He eased back against Gladio's cock and bit his lip, drinking in slow, uncomfortable, but not painful, stretch. Gladio was making all kinds of little keening noises, but didn't move, managing, somehow, to keep his lower body completely still until Prompto had fully taken him in.

"You feel _so_ fucking good." Prom kneaded Gladio's chest, wriggling his hips slightly and feeling Gladio squirm up to meet him. "Just so you know."

Prom moved, rising slowly, settling his knees in a place where he could keep his hands in contact with Gladio's chest to brace him while he fucked himself. "Remember," he rose, listening to Gladio curse. "You don't get to move."

He started slow, with smaller movements, making sure Gladio knew _exactly_ how good he felt. Prom wasn't bothering to stifle his moans, and almost ran out of self restraint before Gladio spat out that he was a _"fucking sadist,"_ which translated to _"fucking speed up before you kill me."_

Prom started fucking him in earnest, rocking back in short, quick movements, squirming into an angle that made his back scream but at least managed to _graze_ his prostate. Being on top wasn't exactly the best for that, and that was really better on his side. He was soon going to be completely done for, the world starting to go drift away and the twisting, coiling sensation low in his hips intensifying. If he came before Gladio, the game was over and Gladio won- Prom would be the one that was a panting, whimpering, needy mess after this. Not going to happen. Gladio was going to be the over stimulated, sensitive, spluttering heap after this. It was Prom almost every other night.

Prom clenched his teeth and moved faster, dragging his nails down Gladio's chest hard enough to leave thin, bleeding marks on the thinnest skin and was rewarded with Gladio's hips snapping up wildly as he strained against the ropes. Prompto bit his lip and enjoyed giving his legs and hips a rest while Gladio thrust up into him on reflex during his orgasm, prom nearly losing it when he felt the delicious, warm sensation of Gladio's orgasm inside him.

Sane, rational, nice Prompto very nearly went away, in that moment. All that mattered was getting off. He barely remembered to keep his ears open for a safeword while he fucked himself a few remaining times on Gladio's rapidly softening cock, earning pained little keens that finally shoved Prom over the edge, wordless at first, vision seeming to go utterly by the way side and then his hearing with it for a brief second, and the world was hazy when he was able to open his eyes and think again.

He was on auto pilot when he removed the nipple clamps, barely felt it when he slid himself free from Gladio's much abused cock, and tackled Gladio in a deep, needy kiss, resting his forehead against the other man's while they both gasped for air.

Prom opened his eyes, hand on Gladio's cheek. "You okay, big guy?"

Gladio smiled in a lopsided, drunken way. "Yeah. Better than okay."

Prom laughed, patting his cheek, then went to undo the ropes. This was absolutely the only time he regretted being into all this shit. He just wanted to collapse and fucking sleep, and Gladio was almost in a doze when Prom asked him to wiggle his fingers and make sure everything was still okay.

"'S good. No problems here." Gladio watched Prom untie the rope bracers, Gladio still slowly flexing his hands. "You okay?"

Prom scoffed, tossing the rope aside. "Duh." He tried to play it off, glancing at the bedside clock. Four. "We have two hours before Iggy will come looking for us for food. Nap time, then shower."

"Shower first." Gladio said.

Prom huffed, kneading Gladio's chest. " _Why?_ Come on. You just had to lay there, I had to be all sexy and scary for you." He stuck out his lip in a pout. "I'm tired!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten your come all over me."

Prom frowned, looking at the mess on Gladio's stomach. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Gladio said, "So,- HEY!"

Prom chucked Gladio's grey tank top over his shoulder now that the offending bodily fluids had been removed, keeping his face carefully innocent. "What?"

"You fucking dick." Gladio covered his face with his hands. "I'm wearing the black one tomorrow, I guess." He looked down at the mess of sheets, rope, lube, and clamps scattered over them. "Gods, we're lucky there's two beds. We're sleeping in the other one tonight, this one is a mess.

"Yeah, but we're sleeping in this one right now." Prom wiggled up, flopping down and tugging Gladio so that he was pressed up against Prom's side, head on his shoulder. "Shower after."

"You set an alarm?" Gladio snuggled into Prom's shoulder, beard scratching pleasantly against his skin.

The blond tossed his phone a good distance away from the bed, so they'd have to get up to shut it off. "Yeah." Prom ran a hand through Gladio's hair, very gently. "Was that all okay?"

He felt Gladio smile. "Yeah. It was good. Especially that middle part."

Prompto's chest swelled. "Really? You mean it?"

"It's either I gotta stay with you or kill you. You found my weakness. Can't be a good shield with a person with that knowledge running around." Gladio kissed Prom's chest. "Mm. Sleep is good."

"Yeah." Prom kept his arm around Gladio, hand in his hair. "Sleep is good."

He let Gladio drift off before he moved, taking the hand that was resting on his chest and kissing it before drifting off to sleep himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more? Awesome. Tell me below. Hate it, want me to crawl back under my rock? Best of luck with that, but you can say that too.


End file.
